


Rebelión Souharu

by LaBandida



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBandida/pseuds/LaBandida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si te gusta una OTP tienes cada día del año para celebrarla no solo una semana.</p>
<p>Yo amo el Souharu ¿Y tú?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebelión Souharu

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpa por publicar 2 shots en un capítulo.

**Un pacto en dos palabras.**

 

 

Rin miraba al chico de cabellos negros que ocupaba la litera de arriba, el hecho que llamo su atención es que este  sonreía mientras miraba al techo. En sus ojos había algo parecido a felicidad, ojos brillando en el máximo esplendor de las turquesas. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de aquel chico? Quizás un milagro le había ocurrido. Quién sabe a lo mejor le habían dado la noticia de su vida. De pronto el chico de la litera de arriba rompió el silencio.

-Hey, Rin… ¿Tú tienes un nombre especial?-

-¿Nombre especial?-

-Sí, quiero decir, un nombre que solo usan las personas más cercanas a ti, más bien un pacto de palabras donde tu llamas a una persona de una forma y esa persona te llama de una forma única pero en el mismo sentido-

Rin se quedo pensativo y luego como una voz salida de las profundidades más siniestras del averno recordó el mote con el que se burlaban Makoto y Nagisa “Rinrin”. —No tengo— respondió a secas mirando hacia otro lado. —¿Tú tienes uno Sousuke?-

-Ya no lo tengo-

Rin miró a su amigo minuciosamente. Pudo ser una frase tan corta pero se podía sentir en esas cuatro palabras una especie de melancolía o añoranza. Sí, ahora Rin comprobaba sus sospechas respecto a que su amigo era bastante Tsundere, en un momento feliz al otro agónico.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó Sousuke.

-Escupe-

-¿Podrías cubrirme por esta noche? Tengo que ir a un lugar-

-¿Estás loco? Como voy a cubrirte si hay medio mundo allá afuera limpiando el desorden del festival. Obviamente alguien te vera salir-

-Solo cúbreme… “Rinrin”-

-¿Quién fue?— Preguntó Rin con mirada asesina a un Sousuke que se ponía los zapatos a prisa.

-El rubiecillo que habla mucho-

-Solo por esta vez-

-Gracias— Y solo quedo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

 

 

“Sentido de la orientación no me falles” Se rogó mentalmente, tenía años sin visitar aquel lugar y debía  apurar el paso o el último tren le arruinarían los planes. Alcanzó el último tren con éxito, tomo asiento plácidamente reflexionando mentalmente lo que diría al llegar tan de noche y sorpresivamente.

Las emociones vividas durante el festival volvieron a él en recuerdos breves. “Debí darme cuenta antes” la misma frase se repetía en su mente recriminándole el ser tan poco avispado. Las señales eran claras, se repetían en su cotidianeidad pero esos sentimientos extraños se vieron al descubierto cuando escucho aquella voz.

-Yamazaki-kun, ahora si te ha atrapado-

-Deja el Kun, llámame Sousuke- Respondió instintivamente para no delatarse en una frase más simple: “No me llames Yamazaki, solo Nanase puede llamarme así”.

Pero ese breve encuentro con Tachibana no fue la cereza del pastel, la cereza del pastel fue más simple, sin un tono de voz demasiado alevoso, incluso le pareció un susurro, un susurro que le hizo un hueco en el corazón.

-¡Hasta luego Sousuke!-

-Nos vemos Haru-

Al principio esas tres palabras le hicieron latir el corazón. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? Como un “al fin seremos los de antes”, esos tipos raros que comían croquetas en silencio. Quizás seremos más cercanos más que antes. O como un, ya no tenemos un vinculo especial. ¿Sonrisa y gravedad? ¿Cerca o lejos?

Pasada una hora, tras rogarle a kamisama le diera buen tino al fin se encontró frente al portón de madera, tocó la puerta un par de veces y un joven de mechas negras salió medio adormilado, cosa que le duro segundos porque en cuanto vio quién le esperaba afuera, sus ojos parecieron perder todo el sueño y el jade brillante  se amplió cuanto pudo.

-¿Sousu…

Sousuke puso una mano sobre la boca de Haru. —Yamazaki, para ti soy Yamazaki— Tras darse cuenta de su impropia acción quitó la mano avergonzado y evitando el contacto visual con Haruka su martirió verbal comenzó.

-Nosotros... No, tú, yo… Nadie más te llama Nanase a secas, solo Nanase... Nadie más me llama Yamazaki a secas, solo Yamazaki… Amm, quiero decir, eso, yo, perder. ¡Joder!— respiró un momento —Especial, nuestra forma especial.

Una carcajada sonora se escuchó en la calle. Haruka silencios profundos, caras enigmáticas Nanase había conseguido que Sousuke seño fruncido Yamazaki le hiciera reír.

-No te burles— Sí, en segundos Sousuke estaba bastante cabreado y le sujeto el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Te estás declarando?— Preguntó Haruka curioso.

Sousuke lo soltó y miró a otro lado. —¡Quiero croquetas!— Y eso fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir.

-Pues pasa… Yamazaki-

-Gracias… Nanase-

Ambos entraron al interior del inmueble, uno con las mejillas rojas y la mente repitiendo “baka” “baka” “baka” “baka” y el otro con una sonrisa tan grande que le dolía el rostro. Ambos, Nanase y Yamazaki, ambos, se sentaron y comieron croquetas de caballa, en medio de la madrugada, en  medio de un pacto especial de dos palabras.

 

 

 

 

 

**El remplazo de Rin**

 

 

Dicen que cada vez que un ser humano prepara una maleta sus pensamientos lo llevan directamente a sus sueños, de tal suerte que cada vez que alguien hace su maleta antes de un viaje, antes de su destino, empaca sus sueños doblados, junto a las camisas, debajo de los pantalones y alejados lo más posible de los calcetines y los calzones.

La maleta que Sousuke preparaba no tenía sus sueños, sus sueños estaban rotos. Sin embargo sus anhelos intentaban colarse para acompañarlo en su destino. La maleta fue empacada por completo, sin embargo uno de los anhelos decidió ser escurridizo y se ocultó en el bolsillo de su camisa, junto al corazón, ese anhelo travieso comenzó a susurrar, su meta era llevar a Sousuke a los pensamientos correctos. “Ese anhelo lo logro”.

Si existía una forma de explicar esa extraña relación en la que se termino inmiscuyendo cuando era un niño, está bien podría definirse en una simple y dolorosa frase: “El sustituto de Rin”.

Al principio el pequeño Sousuke se engaño así mismo fingiendo, negándose a todos los supuestos, repitiéndose mentalmente que si cuidaba a Haruka Nanase era solo y simplemente para evitarle preocupaciones a Rin. Pero el corazón es ciego, tonto y un órgano que bombea sangre a un cerebro aún más tonto.

Agarrarle cariño a un iceberg es sentirse tan grande como el cambio climático y Sousuke apenas era un simple día lluvioso. Tiempo junto a Nanase le hizo encariñarse con este “demasiado” podíamos culpar a la bendita soledad como el punto de intersección entre ambos. Sousuke solo desde que Rin se transfirió a Iwatobi, soledad que se incrementó cuando este partió a Australia. Haruka solo con padres ocupados, sin ese amigo le hacía sentirse un poco vivo. Sentimiento compartido, dos seres solitarios llenando mutuamente sus vacios.

Los encuentros comenzaron con un simple hagamos la tarea juntos, a pesar de que ni siquiera iban en la misma escuela Nanase no se negó. Los días compartiendo soledad los acercaron al grado de leer libros juntos, incluso como un milagro divino las calificaciones de Sousuke lo hicieron tomar el primer puesto de la clase gracias a que estudiaba con Nanase.

Sousuke tuvo que aprender a cocinar bajo pretexto de no morir de hambre cuando iba de visita a casa de Nanase, esa fue la mentira que se conto, la misma que conto a su madre cuando le rogó le enseñase a cocinar. Pero la verdad era otra, sus deseos de cocinar nacieron de ver a un Nanase demasiado flacucho.

Los días juntos se fueron más rápido que los días en solitario. Un buen día Sousuke trajo otra carta de Rin, según el contenido las leían juntos o a veces solo uno de ellos las leía, esta vez la carta exigía que fuera solo y únicamente para Haru.

Haru sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron. Sousuke frunció el seño “sustituto” le grito su mente. El monstro de ojos verdes lo obligó a romper la paz que llevaban por meses. Meses sin discusión alguna terminaron.

-Oi. ¡Quita esa cara de estúpido!-

El mar tranquilo que habitaba el corazón de Haru se alebrestó. —Lo dices como si tú no tuvieras cara de estúpido-

-¿A quién llamas estúpido? ¡Estúpido!-

-¿Ves a alguien más Yamazaki? Es obvio que eres tú-

Sousuke frunció el seño, se dijo así mismo que la razón de su molestia eran las palabras de Nanase y atendiendo a su fuerte carácter tomó a Haru del cuello de la camiseta para después empujarlo.

El delfín cayó de sentón pero se levantó y en revancha empujó a Yamazaki, la carta fue olvidada entre una de sus manos mientras el papel se arrugaba.

La misma escena se repitió unos 10 minutos, hasta que uno de los pies se Sousuke se atoró con el kotatsu y al empujar a Nanase el también cayó, justo sobre Nanase, terrible cercanía, los rostros a centímetros, en un duelo de miradas. Las hormonas locas de Yamazaki gritaron con fuerza y besó los finos labios.

“Un beso tibio, puro, solo de labios”

Sousuke se levanto crispado al darse cuenta de su acción, dio una mano a Nanase para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando Haruka estuvo de pie Sousuke salió corriendo.

 

-¡Quiero estudiar en Tokio!— Exigió a sus padres apenas a un paso de haber entrado a su casa. —¡Seré un mejor nadador que Rin!— Con esa frase los convenció.

No, Sousuke Yamzaki no estaba huyendo, al contrarió su corazón de niño orgulloso lo incitó a “tomar la responsabilidad”. Si él quería que Nanase fuera para é,l debía derrotar a Rin. “Tenía que convertirse en el mejor”, el mejor nadador, el mejor hombre, “para otro hombre”. Tenía que brillar ante Nanase con un brillo superior al de Rin, solo así la sonrisa de Nanase también sería para él.

Su viaje fue duro, en un intento por ser el mejor se quedo a medio camino. “No nadar más” significaba perder todo, dejar que el futuro se le escapara entre los dedos, pero lo más importante era “perderlo”.

Sin embargo el corazón es necio y no se rinde. Si no podía tenerle su única alternativa era alejarlo de Rin y eso trato. Acorralar a Haru, hablarle una y otra vez en palabras tocas, intimidarle en miradas amenazantes, esa fue la única opción que le quedo al estar derrotado.

-¡No te acerques a Rin!— Dijeron las palabras hostiles. “Por favor”, rogó su mente.

Y así es como volvemos al presente. El año más turbulento en la vida de Sousuke culminó con su último día en Samekuza, despedirse de todos fue lo que más le dolió, acto duro y cruel, pero eso es lo que queda para alguien débil. Le dijo adiós a todos, incluso a Rin, quién salvaje como un tiburón suele ser le obligó a prometer que le alcanzaría algún día.

Maleta en mano salió de Samekuza en dirección a su casa, pero ese anhelo bobo seguía hablando, consiente o no el joven de ojos turquesa termino tocando a media tarde el portón de la casa de Haru.

-¿Qué tal Nanase?-

Nanase no respondió, Sousuke dejo caer su maleta junto a la puerta y obedeciendo ese febril anhelo, estrechó a Nanase en un cálido abrazo.

Como  en un dejavu aquel umbral presenciaba la misma escena. Un poco diferente pero al final de cuentas era la misma. Un Sousuke sin avisar en plena mañana y con maleta en mano. Un pequeño abrazo a otro pequeño y la cabeza de este ultimo descanso sobre su hombro.

El abrazó fue cortado pues el tiempo no espera. —¡Hasta pronto Nanase! ¡Me convertiré en un gran nadador!-

-¿A dónde vas?—Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Haru pudo articular.

-A Tokio, mes esforzaré, mucho, mucho, ya lo verás— El corazón delirante le hizo rozar la mejilla de Haru con la palma de su mano, pero se detuvo cuando su pulgar travieso quiso acercarse a los preciados labios. —Seré mejor que Rin— Agregó para darle un segundo abrazo.

¿Quién les diría que la misma escena se repetiría? Pero… ¿Era la misma? Sousuke había crecido mucho más y al abrazar a Haru este quedo incrustado en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces Yamazaki?— Preguntó Haru entre los fuertes brazos, sin separarse de ellos.

-Me despido de ti-

La media tarde no tenía prisa como aquella mañana. Este abrazo tuvo la suerte de durar un largo tiempo. El anhelo no estaba conforme, no aún, por eso Sousuke terminó apretando más el cuerpo de Nanase contra el suyo. Inconscientemente Sousuke deseo que el abrazo durara para siempre, solo así podría tener a Nanase como suyo.

-Adiós Haru, te deseo mucha suerte— Apartarlo de su cuerpo se sintió como si le desprendieran el alma, pero Yamzaki había aceptado con honor la “derrota”.

-¿A dónde iras?— preguntó Nanase al verlo tomar su maleta.

-Volveré a casa y trabajaré con mi padre en la tienda-

-Yo iré a Tokio— Nanase daba información de más como si quisiera prolongar el momento.

-Me alegro que al fin te decidieras  a enfrentar el futuro— Sousuke dio la vuelta y comenzó su marcha.

Así termino el anhelo, ahora Sousuke no era nada, convertirse en nada después de ser el sustituto de Rin. La vida es cruel y seguramente nunca más volvería a ver al muchacho de los ojos tristes. Fallo como hombre, perdió el hombro y a su hombre.

Una mano tibia lo jalo para que se diera la vuelta, los zafiros llorosos pedían piedad a las turquesas, las turquesas parecían no entender y entonces la boca no dijo palabras prefirió robar un beso.

“Un beso dulce entre lagrimas amargas”

“Un beso de una boca húmeda”

“Un beso de esos labios que cuando niño se juró proteger”

-¡Alcánzame en Tokio!— La boca húmeda rogó en medio de un respiro y volvió a robar aquéllos labios gruesos. —No voy a perderte de nuevo— Suplicó la boca temblorosa pero decidida “Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar”.

-Sabes que no puedo— Los labios gruesos se aferraron a la boca húmeda entre lagrimas.

Nanase separó el beso. —Si me alcanzas en Tokio seré “tuyo”-

Solo hasta ese momento Sousuke comprendió que no era un sustituto. Sin saberlo él se había hecho un lugar propio en el corazón de Haru, “El lugar de Sousuke”.

Probó esa boca de nuevo y se llenó de valor. —¡Te lo juro!— El anhelo aplaudió.

La llama que Sousuke quiso apagar “ardió”.

 

 


End file.
